


Chance Meeting

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: “Hello there,” he practically purred, leaning forward a little bit. “Forgive me for approaching you like this, but you’re the most refreshing face I’ve seen all night.”Rei side-eyed him as well as he could through his mask. “But you’ve only seen half my face.”“My imagination is strong enough to put together the rest of it,” the stranger said. He moved a little closer, gingerly reaching a gloved hand up to grip Rei’s chin. “You’ve got a slender, delicate bone structure and the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”





	Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for RinRei Week. The prompt was "Costumes."

Rei stood near the refreshments table, staring out at the people moving around on the dance floor. His friends were all out there, somewhere, and every now and then he caught a glimpse of them: Gou, twirling around with the tall butterfly swimmer from Samezuka, Nagisa, bouncing and running around Haruka and Makoto as they wandered together, Makoto looking a bit long-suffering after his valiant efforts to keep Haru out of the fountain in the hotel lobby. It was the first school dance he’d actually attended, and overall, he was having a good time.

The theme was masquerade, and Rei felt like he had risen to the occasion with his outfit, a deep purple suit with gold trim that his brother had helped him find, and an ornate mask fitted to his face with a string. For just this event, he had braved contacts, which irritated his unaccustomed eyes a little, but it was better than trying to maneuver a mask around his glasses.

He was just thinking about going to join his friends where they were dancing in a small circle (well, Makoto was dancing, and Nagisa was moving Haru’s hands around in an imitation of dance), when another boy in a red suit with a cape and a black and red masquerade mask sauntered up to the table, leaning his hip against it and looking right at Rei. He was wearing a hat with a feather in it, but a ponytail of red hair slipped out from under it.

“Hello there,” he practically purred, leaning forward a little bit. “Forgive me for approaching you like this, but you’re the most refreshing face I’ve seen all night.” 

Rei side-eyed him as well as he could through his mask. “But you’ve only seen half my face.”

“My imagination is strong enough to put together the rest of it,” the stranger said. He moved a little closer, gingerly reaching a gloved hand up to grip Rei’s chin. “You’ve got a slender, delicate bone structure and the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Rei froze for a moment, his heart speeding up a little bit as he looked into the eyes of the man touching him, shadowed by the mask but still visibly vibrant and alive. His gaze darted to the man’s lips, and for just a moment he wondered how they would taste… then he snapped out of it and pulled away.

“Flatterer.” He looked away, folding his arms over his chest. “What is it that you want from me, hmm? Come to entice me into something scandalous tonight?”

The other man chuckled and slid easily back into his line of sight, bowing with an elaborate cape swish and holding out his hand. Rei tried not to look impressed.

“Just a dance, if you would.”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “I’m not interested.” Which was a lie, but he didn’t want to give in to this cocky man so easily.

“I’ll show you a beautiful sight, if you do.”

Rei almost chuckled at that.  _Almost_. “There’s plenty of other people here who I’m sure wouldn’t mind being shown a beautiful sight.”

The man looked piercingly into his eyes. “But you’re the only one I want to dance with.”

Rei, feeling strangely captivated, slipped his hand into the other man’s.

The man led him out onto the dance floor just as a faster song began. Rei wished that this were an actual masquerade ball instead of a high school dance, because he would much rather enjoy this with a nice waltz or something more formal instead of whatever bumping pop song was playing, but he could pretend. Regardless of the ill-fitting music, the other boy entwined the fingers of one hand in Rei’s, putting his other hand on the small of Rei’s back; not lewd, but low enough to make Rei shiver. He put his own hand on the other’s back, and they began to dance, spinning around to the fast music on the dance floor.

Rei thought about making small talk, but found himself content to just look into beautiful red eyes, focusing on every place where their fingers pressed together, the sensation in his back where the boy’s hand rested. The other didn’t attempt conversation either, and they went, around and around, silent.

It was like the rest of the room began to fade away.

The song ended, and a slow one began. They pulled each other closer together, and Rei could feel hot breath on his neck, the warmth of a body right up against his.

He also felt pressure in his pants, and something else that suggested he wasn’t the only one.

As the song neared its end, the other boy whispered, breath warm in Rei’s ear, “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Rei got a little teasing smile on his face, and he whispered back, “Trying to pull me into something scandalous after all, are you?”

“Do you reject it?”

“Hmm… no,” he breathed, then tilted his head and nibbled just barely at the stranger’s earlobe.

Before he knew what was happening he was being whisked out of the hotel’s ballroom. He didn’t feel like he was touching the ground at all. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be swept off one’s feet.

They were in a storage closet behind the hotel’s stairwell in a matter of minutes. It wasn’t the most romantic of rendezvous locations, but as the stranger began to nibble at his neck and undo the button of his pants, Rei decided it was perfect. Fumbling with wet, hot kisses, he felt around for the stranger’s pants, then pulled his shirt out and slipped his hands up underneath, feeling his chest. The other boy moaned into his mouth.

“You’re excellent at this,” he said into Rei’s mouth, and Rei smiled against his lips.

“I’ve studied the- I mean. I’ve… picked up a thing or two.”

“An innocent face hiding unexpected experience. I’m so  _lucky_.”

Rei gasped as his pants and underwear were yanked down on the last word, freeing his aching cock. He groaned in pleasure as the stranger gave him a few rough, quick strokes. He felt so good, Rei worried he might finish far too soon.

“Wait,” he whispered, and when the other boy stopped, he slipped the hand holding him off, and got down on his knees, slipping the other’s pants down as he went. “I want to make you come first.”

Before the stranger could protest, Rei gave his tip one experimental lick, smirked up at his new friend from under his mask, and then took him all into his mouth.

The stranger moaned and arched his back, knocking over a broom in the process. Both of them ignored it, too intent on their activity to worry. They didn’t have much time, with or without the broom, anyway.

Rei made quick work of it, sucking and twisting his tongue with the experience his demeanor often hid. The stranger was gasping something, words quickly swallowed down, and Rei couldn’t make them out. He gasped, giving one last thrust, and spilled into Rei’s mouth. Another bucket was kicked aside in his climax.

Rei pulled off his dick with a soft, wet pop, stood up, smiled, close-lipped, at the other boy, and swallowed.

“Like cum, do you?” the stranger gasped, but pulled himself back together quite admirably.

“You taste good,” replied Rei with a shrug, and was rewarded with a hand around his cock again.

“Allow me to return the favor,” the boy said with a grin, and then he began pumping, so quickly Rei had to brace himself by gripping the other boy’s shoulders.

“Like that… faster… please.”

“So vocal.” The stranger smiled playfully. “I’ve never heard y- someone quite like this.”

“Just… there, yes, please!”

“Wait,” the stranger purred, stopping, with a groan of frustration from Rei, and reaching up to pull his mask off. The string broke with a snap. “I want to see your face when you come.”

Rei looked into his eyes, still shadowed by his own mask, but could barely think as the boy whispered, “As beautiful as I imagined,” with one last hard stroke, and then Rei was lost, coming to white noise in his ears as he collapsed against the stranger’s shoulders.

After a short, panting moment, it was all over. Rei pushed off the other boy and tucked his shirt back into his pants, trying to pull himself back together.

“Thank you very much for that,” said the stranger, similarly rearranging himself. He finished before Rei, and opened the door just a crack, to let himself out. “I thoroughly enjoyed it.”

“Wait,” said Rei, stopping him before he could go. “I don’t even know your name!”

The other man hesitated, then smirked, opening the door wider now that Rei had his pants done up again. “What you do know of me is more important than my name.”

And then he gave one final, extravagant flourish of his cape, and was gone.

Rei stood there a moment, then shakily sank down to the floor of the closet. He knew he should get out soon, but he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

That was one of the sexiest things he’d ever done in his life.

* * *

_A few hours earlier…_

“Whoo, Rei-chan! Looking sharp!”

“Thank you, Nagisa-kun,” said Rei, adjusting his tie in the mirror before looking back at his friend. “And you look excellent yourself.”

“Thanks, Rei-chan!” Nagisa beamed, then looped an arm through his. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, I am. We should hurry, or we’ll be late.”

“Let’s go!” Nagisa cried, pointing a finger up in the air and leading him out of his house. After about a minute, he added on, “Is Rin-chan meeting you there?”

“Yes, at… some point. About halfway through, I think.”

“Huh? Rin-chan couldn’t make it on time?”

“He  _could_ , but…” Rei paused, his face turning a bit red, and he reached up to adjust his glasses before remembering he didn’t have them on. “It’s just that Rin and I are… pretending not to know each other, just for tonight.”

“Huh?” Nagisa stopped, looking at Rei in concern. “You two didn’t get in a fight, did you?”

“What? No!” Rei shook his head. “We’re perfectly happy!”

“Then why are you two pretending you don’t know each other?”

“Because…” Rei blushed a little more deeply. “It’s… something romantic that Rin wanted to try.”

Nagisa blinked, twice, as he mulled that over, and then he got a sly grin on his face. “Ooooh. So this is a  _sex_  thing.”

“N-nagisa-kun!” Rei cried, his blush deepening as far as it would go, which told Nagisa he was exactly right. “I-it’s not- we won’t necessarily be-“

“It’s fine, Rei-chan!” said Nagisa with a laugh, tugging on him to resume their walk toward the hotel. “I don’t judge you or Rin-chan’s weird kinks. Besides, I think that’s so cute! Rin-chan, setting up a clandestine meeting between new lovers!”

“Oh no.” Rei ran a hand down his face. “Don’t tell him I told you. He’d  _kill_  me.”

“Your secret is safe with me, Rei-chan!” said Nagisa, though Rei didn’t feel particularly confident. He sighed in despair, but followed his friend.

He didn’t even know if this venture was going to lead to sex. Maybe their alternate personalities wouldn’t mesh, or one of them would slip up and break the illusion.

But for Rin, well… he was willing to try anything.


End file.
